


Marimen vs the forces of Macabre

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Marimen vs. the forces of Macabre [1]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Cute, F/F, Horror, Humor, Inspired by..., Macabre, Other, Starco Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-04 18:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18609655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Marimen Mariposa Diaz recieved a scythe on her 14th birthday but her parents sent her to Miracle City where she meets a tomboyish teenage girl named Isabela Rodriguez.





	1. Character Profile

Name: Marimen Mariposa Diaz

Nickname: Posa

Gender: Female

Home: Mewni

Age: 14

Hair: Dark Brown

Eye: Blue

Cheek marks: Pink hearts

Skin: Tan

Personality: Free spirited, ditzy, intelligent, adventurous

Relatives: Star Butterfly(mother) Marco Diaz(father)

Enemies: Mikla the Aztec Prince

Likes: Having fun, music, dancing, cute things and her family

Dislikes: Rude people and someone took her scythe.

Weapon: Scythe

Skills: Dancing skills

Apperance: As a princess, Marimen wears a reddish pink dress with skulls, red flat shoes and a silver tiara with a red skull.

When on earth, Marimen wears a red cat hat, a frilly teal dress, striped purple stockings and black mary jane shoes.

Marimen's voice actress is Genesis Ochoa.


	2. Marimen Comes to Earth 1

Miracle City, San Guadalupe High School

A 14 year old girl with long black hair in a ponytail, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a gold necklace, a red sweater vest,a white shirt, black skirt, light purple leggings and black flat shoes.

Isabel was working on a paper.

"Isabel Rodriguez to the principal's office"

Isabel growled

Isabel walked into the principal's office.

"Isabel I like you to meet Marimen Mariposa Diaz"

She sees a girl around her age. She has long dark brown hair, sky blue eyes and tan skin with heart marks on her cheeks. She wears a red cat hat, frilly teal dress, striped purple stockings and black mary jane shoes.

"I'm going to the ice cream shop"

Marimen waved her hand.

Isabel growled

Clock transition

Isabel arrived home but she heard her mother laughing.

"Isabel come meet the foreign exchange student who's gonna living with us!"

Isabel's jaw dropped

"Would it be with Marimen's cheerful energy around the house"

Marimen summoned cute ghostly puppies.

"Aww que lindo"

Isabel growled 

Marimen gulped


	3. Marimen Comes to Earth 2

Marimen walked into her new room.

Marimen said "Okay i can work with this"

A idea popped into Marimen's brain.

Marimen chanted and her new room turned into a mexican horror inspired room.

Isabel's jaw dropped

Isabel said "Marimen i-"

Marimen said "That's better"

A xolo landed on Isabel's head which cause her to scream in horror.

Marimen said "Shh it's okay there's nothing to be scared"

A xolo brushed Isabel's soft black hair which cause her to giggled.

However someone saws Marimen and Isabel laughing.

It was Mikla the aztec prince of Doom 

"Someday.....YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS RODRIGUEZ!!!"

But a puppy bites him in the butt which cause him to scream in pain.


End file.
